Rigel Tonks ( previously Black )
by veg347
Summary: Rigel, daughter of Walburga Black was born at 12 Grimmauld Place , rescued from it when she was 6 by Alastor Moody and adopted by Andromeda and Ted Tonks. She grew up admiring her new older sister, Nymphadora Tonks. It is now 1990 and it is time for Rigel to join her at Hogwarts. Follow Rigel as she makes memories at Hogwarts while trying to forget her demons from the past.


**Horrific findings in the Black Household**  
 **Black's mother found dead and the horrors within are revealed**

 **The Daily Prophet, 20th July 1985**

 _We all remember Sirius Black, the mass murderer who memorably killed 12 muggles and the young wizard Peter Pettigrew nearly 4 years ago and who is currently residing in Azkaban. Well we have just received news that, Walburga Black, aged 60 and the mother of murderer Black was found dead last night. Concerning circumstances surround the death of Walburga and the condition that her daughter, also known as younger sister to Sirius Black, was found in late last night. An anonymous inside source has provided the details._

 _It all began yesterday, the 19th July, when aurors from the Ministry of Magic had been dispatched to the House of Black (the location of which we are not permitted to say due to ongoing investigation.) The ministry's attention had been peaked when muggles in the neighbouring houses of the House of Black had heard distressing screams and cries from within their walls and been unable to find the source. The circumstances were peculiar and following investigation it was revealed that the House belonging to the Black family (and where Sirius Black was raised) was concealed from these muggles between their houses. Suspicion was spiked in the auror office as, while Black is presently securely residing in Azkaban, the Black family have a history with dark magic. Even more so Walburga Black has been noticeably absent from the public eye for years. As a result, a team of aurors, led by notorious Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody (who has refused to add any comment to our article) entered the home yesterday afternoon. Our inside source states what they found "wasn't what they expected."_

 _Walburga Black was found dead in her kitchen, a house-elf weeping over her body. It became clear that the cries that the muggles had been hearing was those of the elf as "it was in hysterics."As she was at the age of the 60, the cause of Walburga's death immediately wasn't expected to be old age. It has been revealed in the ongoing investigation that she died via the unforgivable killing curse and it was cast through her own wand. As a result, it is highly suspected to be a suicide._

 _However, the real disturbing details were yet to be revealed. A thorough search of the house was conducted for Rigel Black, the 6-year-old daughter to Walburga and Orion Black (d.1979). She was hard to find. The aurors had "all but given up hope on finding her inside the house," according to our source and began suspect she could simply be at a relatives or friends until am series of soft cries made them aware of her presence. Young Rigel Black was discovered to be trapped in the wall of the hallway of the House of Black. A small space, just large enough for poor Rigel to curl up in had been bewitched behind the wall and highly secured through magic. Not even detection charms had picked up her presence. It took several attempts and highly advanced magic to free her from her trap. Once out, the aurors saw that she was bruised, dirty and malnourished. Aurors are almost positive that her mistreatment was a result of her own mother, Walburga Black._

 _There are many conclusions to be drawn from the aurors trip to the House of Black. Walburga Black is dead and has mostly likely taken her own life. She is also a likely suspect of the continuous child abuse of young Rigel Black. Only Rigel (and quite possibly the House elf) know what truly went on in the House of Black and perhaps in time Rigel will reveal it to us all. But, according to our sources, there are signs that before her death, Walburga was exhibiting signs of insanity. Was she driven to this from the death of her husband and youngest son(Regulus)? The fate of her eldest? Or was it a consequence of the solitude she endured as she withdrew from all her friends and took to raising her last child completely alone in their home? Or was it a combination of them all? We may never know. However, what we will see in the future is the fate of young Rigel Black. Will she recover from the abuse she may have endured for 6 years? Will she follow in the footsteps of her disastrous family before her- Die young, driven to insanity or murderer? We shall have to wait to see. For now, Rigel is currently being treated at St. Mungo's and, following this, is going to be placed with the most deemed suitable relatives to care of her._

 _ **Chapter One – Robes and a Surprise**_

Nearly 5 years later

Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions was thankfully not too busy on the early Monday morning of the 3rd July 1990. Rigel Tonks, a slight 11-year-old girl which shoulder length frizzy brown hair, was being fitted for 3 sets of black school robes by Madam Malkin herself. Her older sister, Nymphadora Tonks, was draped ungracefully in one of the arm chairs beside her. She was leafing through a copy of _"Witch Weekly"_ that Madam Malkin had sitting in the shop.

"You should really invest in some better reading material Malkin," she commented. Her face was screwed up in scrutiny over the text she was reading. Rigel could see a portion of the article. It seemed to contain a list of tips for young girls to 'begin wow-ing wizards.'

"It isn't my job to provide that Miss Tonks," the woman replied impatiently. She seemed to have become more and more impatient as the sisters' visit to the store had gone on. "I suggest you seek out a library if that is what you are after." She sounded very annoyed. Tonks, however, simply raised her eyebrows and stuck out her tongue at Madam Malkins back when she wasn't looking. Rigel had to supress a giggle.

"Right," Madam Malkin breathed, giving a final tug to the sleeve of the robe Rigel was currently trying on, "What do you think?"

Rigel glanced at herself in the mirror. They had been in the shop far longer than Rigel guessed was usual. This was because they had been struggling to find robes that fit her. Most of them had been far too long on the ground, making her look quite ridiculous. However, whenever they opted for a smaller sized robe, it was much too short for her arms. Rigel's mother, Andromeda Tonks, had noted earlier that week (in a kind, endearing manner) that Rigel was currently going through an awkward phase of her arms being much too long for her body. This was making the robe shopping a particularly difficult task.

However, as Rigel turned and examined herself, she noted that the robes that Madam Malkin had last presented her with, seemed to be looking the least awful so far.

"I think that's good," Rigel replied. "Tonks? What do you think?" Rigel's older sister preferred to be called by Tonks only. She never quite forgave their mum for calling her Nymphadora. Tonks often told Rigel she was lucky that their mum didn't get the chance to name her. After all, Rigel was adopted when she was 6 years old.

"Yeah, that's much better," Tonks smiled at her. She then fished out a piece of paper from her pocket and began to read off it.

"We just need 2 more of them then. And the pointed hat and gloves."

Madam Malkin smiled.

"That's easily done," She hurried off to fetch them.

"I hope to Merlin she brings you a hat that actually fits," Tonks said to Rigel as she changed out of the black robes. "I can't take it in here much more longer."

Rigel laughed.

"Yeah sorry about that. We can blame my awkward arm length." Rigel stretched her arms out to side to emphasize.

As Tonks went on to reassure Rigel that her arms were not too long, they were simply 'elegant', the door to the shop opened and 4 figures entered. There were 2 children, one girl who looked similar in age to Rigel herself and a boy who looked a few years younger. The other 2 were adult women who, Rigel noted, looked the opposite of one another. One of the women was adorned in noticeable more muggle-like clothing, had long wavy bright red hair and looked positively bewildered. On the other hand, the second women wore green robes, had her black hair scraped back into a bun and was her expression was rather stern. She fixed her gaze on the two Tonks sisters.

"Ah Miss Tonks," she said, raising her eyebrows at her sprawled-out position on the chair. Tonks smiled at the stern women, but Rigel could see she was slightly alarmed by how she ever so slightly straightened in her chair and by her facial features. It was a similar expression to when Tonks was anticipating a scolding from their mum.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," she replied. "Er- how are you today?"

"I'm well thank you," she said, still looking quite severe. Rigel really hoped all professors at Hogwarts weren't as scary as this. Professor McGonagall fixed her beady eyes on Rigel.

"You must be Tonks' younger sister." Rigel was quite unsure how this woman was mastering the art of making Rigel feel nervous but reassured at the same time.

"Yeah," Rigel replied quietly.

"We're here getting Rigel's Hogwarts supplies," Tonks supplied, "She's starting this year." Rigel nodded along.

"Ah, very good," McGonagall replied, "Miss Blanchard here will also be attending Hogwarts for the first time this term." Rigel had momentarily forgotten about the 3 remaining people. 'Miss Blanchard' appeared to be the girl that was the same age as Rigel. She smiled excitedly at Rigel and Rigel smiled, somewhat nervously, back.  
Professor McGonagall turned her full attention back to the family. Rigel watched as she explained to them what Madam Malkins was and she began to realise that the bewildered woman was indeed a muggle and that 'Miss Blanchard' a muggle born. Muggleborns were usually escorted by a member of the wizarding community for their first time in Diagon Alley.

McGonagall informed the family that she would be back to bring them to their next shop, gave a swift goodbye to the Tonks sisters and exited the shop. The mum looked nervous and the young boy looked positively petrified as he moved to clutch at his mother's hand. Rigel understood why. It must be completely overwhelming.

The girl, however, walked closer to Rigel and Tonks.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Kelly." Rigel swallowed nervously. For the first time she was meeting someone who would be attending Hogwarts. What if she hated her? Rigel found her confidence quite intimating.

Tonks obviously, being much older and full of confidence, did not.

"Wotcher," she replied to Kelly, "I'm Tonks and this is Rigel." Rigel nodded at Kelly in greeting.

"I love those names," she said excitedly. But then her face fell slightly, and she grew concerned "Is everyone's names like that here?"

"No, most are normal," Tonks laughed. Kelly looked relieved. Rigel realized she might be nervous about standing out. She guessed that if she was a muggleborn, she would be worried about that too.

"Yeah, actually one of our neighbours is called Kelly too. She's a witch too," Rigel said.

"Oh, that's good then."

"Yeah, our family just has interesting taste," Tonks explained. Rigel thought this was a good way of putting it. Their parents obviously hadn't chosen Rigel's name given the fact that she was adopted. But the slightly unusual names seemed to run in their mum's side of the family which also happened to be Rigel's biological family. (Her adoptive mum was technically also her biological cousin, yes, it's quite confusing.) As a result, Rigel's name fitted right in with her sisters and mothers.

Kelly was stopped from saying whatever she opened her mouth to say as Madam Malkin came bustling out and, now with the presence of another family in her shop, seemed even more eager to get rid of the Tonks sisters. 3 black robes, a pointed hat and a pair of dragonhide gloves were thrust into Rigel's arms and once Tonks handed over the gold for their purchase, Madam Malkin was ushering them out of the shop. The sisters managed to give a swift goodbye to Kelly and smile to her mum and brother before they were out of the door.

Tonks laughed.

"Sorry Rigel, as you can see ol' Malkin in there isn't my biggest fan."

"I wonder why," Rigel replied cheekily as they set off along Diagon Alley. Tonks smiled with not a hint of embarrassment and she no doubt silently recalled her trip to the robe store the year before. Rigel had been with her and witnessed the whole disaster. It involved Tonks tripping and sending a whole rail of robes crashing, which nearly caught fully ablaze on the nearby fireplace. It was nothing that couldn't be fixed with some quick water and restoration spells but clearly Madam Malkin hadn't forgiven Tonks for the incident.

"I was hoping she had forgotten," Tonks said, "I suppose I'll have to shop somewhere else for all my robe needs and wants in the future." Rigel laughed.

They made their way through Diagon Alley, stopping only at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The sisters had separated from their parents earlier that morning to cover more ground quicker. Their mum and dad, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, had the task of picking up both girl's books and potion supplies while the girls were tasked with getting Rigel's robes and wand, which they had got earlier that morning.

"Let's see your wand again then," Tonks ordered as they sat eating their ice cream. Rigel happily whipped it out and handed it over to Tonks for her to examine. Rigel was very pleased with her new wand, 10 ¾ inches with willow wood and unicorn hair. Rigel was especially excited because Tonks' wand was also made of willow wood. Not that she would tell her that. Her wand was quite pretty too. The handle had elaborate detailing and the tip of the wand had a slight bend in it, which Tonks said she felt added a bit of character to it. Rigel heartily agreed.

Tonks handed Rigel her wand back after she finished admiring it. Rigel pointed it at Tonks, pretending to be threatening. Tonks played along holding her arms up in surrender, much like how muggles do when threatened by guns in the muggle movies that their dad sometimes had them watch. Laughing, Rigel lowered her wand and tucked it into her robes.

"I bet you can't wait to learn some proper magic with that," Tonks said. Rigel nodded, finishing off her ice-cream.

"I'm jealous of you Rigel. I wish I was just going into first year again," Tonks sighed, "I can't believe I only have 1 year left."

"Now you'll know how I've felt," Rigel replied," Watching you go all these years when I haven't been." Rigel paused. "But hey, you'll have auror training next year. That will be way more exciting."

"Well yeah," Tonks agreed, "But let's not get ahead of ourselves, I may not be accepted." Rigel rolled her eyes. Rigel was so certain that her sister would achieve her goal of becoming of an auror. Tonks herself, was not.

"Of course, you- " Rigel began.

"Thanks," Tonks interrupted, waving her off. "Even if I am, it won't be like Hogwarts." Tonks smiled at her. "I'm so excited for you though Rigel. You're going to love it."

"Hmm." Rigel nodded slightly solemnly. She noticed Tonks studying her skeptically.

"Hey," she said, "You _will_ love it." Rigel looked back at her. Her sister knew why she was so worried as she had opened up to her on a few occasions about it.

You see,ever since Rigel had learnt about Hogwarts she had been eagerly awaiting the day that she would be able to go. But, over the last few months, she had been growing more nervous about it. The list of reasons was endless. One was the fact that ever since she was adopted, she hadn't ever slept anywhere apart from her own house. So, the idea of staying at Hogwarts, in a dormitory with several other girls was terrifying. She knew that she was going to miss her parents a lot. Another huge reason for her reservations was her worry that she wouldn't make any friends. After all, she'd never really had any, unless you counted some muggle cousins on her dad's side of the family. And she feared she would never make any. So overall, Rigel was concerned her whole Hogwarts experience was going to be a disaster.

"Trust me," Tonks enthused, pulling Rigel from her thoughts, "You trust me , right?"

"Sure," Rigel replied in a tone that made it sound that she did not. But she looked up and grinned at her sister's offended look. However, before Tonks could retort, they noticed that their parents had found them and were making their way over to their table.

Andromeda and Ted Tonks' arms were full of very heavy bags that held the sisters' books. Their mum was also carrying a mysterious large object that was draped in a dark cloth and Rigel couldn't see what was underneath.

"What's that Mum's carrying?" Rigel said to Tonks. Her sister shrugged in reply, but her eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Hey girls," their Dad said, reaching out to give Tonks a one-armed hug. Their mum joined Rigel on her side of the table, setting the unknown large object on top of it.

"Hey darling," she greeted, "Did you have fun shopping?"

"Uh huh," Rigel replied distractedly, " What's that?" She nodded at the covered object. She eyed her family suspiciously as all of them looked back at her excitedly.

"Well," her mum said, "It's actually a present for you."

"What?" Rigel replied, allowing a bit of excitement to creep in," Why? My birthday was months ago."

"No reason El ," her dad said. "Apart from me and your mum wanting to show how proud of you we are. And to celebrate you going to Hogwarts in September. You'll be able to take this with you." Rigel's mind raced of what it could be. It definitely couldn't be a new broomstick; It wasn't the right shape and first years weren't allowed broomsticks at Hogwarts.

"Go on Rigel," Tonks urged, "The suspense is too much."

"You already know what it is Dora," their Dad laughed.

"I know, but just the tension in general is too much."

Grinning, Rigel carefully lifted the dark cloth off. Underneath was a light woven basket of some sort. On the side, there seemed to be a door with a latch and it was barred like a cage, so Rigel could see through it. Her eyes met with another pair of eyes. They were bright green and belonged to a very black furry face with whiskers.

"Oh merlin!" Rigel exclaimed. Several people looked around and her mum hastily shushed her.

"Sorry," Rigel grinned, "But it's a cat! Can I take it out?" Her parents nodded, and she fumbled with the latch. The cat meowed softly as she took it into her arms, but it then purred contently and nuzzled into her elbow.

"It's so cute!" Rigel said, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"A boy, "Ted answered, looking quite pleased. "And his name is Jasper."

"Do you like him honey?" Her mum asked reached out and stroking her hair.

"I love him!" Rigel answered, " Thank you both so much!"

"Thank your sister too," Ted said, " It was her idea to get you a cat. I thought a toad would've been great, but I was quickly shut down." Rigel grinned thankfully at her sister.

"We considered getting you an owl, but Nymphadora thought you might like a cat more," her mum went on.

"You can't cuddle with an owl," Tonks explained, "And don't call me that mum."

Her parents explained that they had gotten Jasper from Magical Menagerie, one of the pet shops in Diagon Alley. There had been many cats, but Jasper had seemed to be the most docile of them all. There had also been lots of kittens that they had considered getting instead but apparently Jasper, who was a 3-year-old cat, had won her parents over. Rigel was glad that he had. She had always wanted a pet of her own. And Tonks apparently knew her better than Rigel did herself; Rigel wasn't aware that her ideal pet was a cat but now that Tonks had pointed it out, it was clearly the right choice for her.

When Rigel finally put Jasper back in his cage, she hugged each member of her family in turn. After their Dad had bought an ice cream for himself and devoured it, they left Diagon Alley to go back home. Rigel spent the rest of the day and well into the evening excitedly showing her parents her new wand, trying on her new robes and packing her new books into her Hogwarts Trunk. She also, of course, spent plenty of time playing and cuddling with Jasper (when he was free to, he was turning out to be quite popular with everyone in the family).

Rigel's nerves about Hogwarts were pushed away that evening as her childish excitement came to the forefront. Her nerves would no doubt resurface at many stages over the next couple of months as she awaited her time at Hogwarts to begin, but for that evening she was blissfully content and excited.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hi all, just wanted to explain a bit about this story. The idea of this story occurred to me a while back and I've decided to write it. My plan is to follow Rigel all the way through her Hogwarts years and eventually tie her into a bit of the overall Harry Potter plot. ( She is one year ahead of Harry, Ron and Hermione and all at Hogwarts.) I have lots of plans and ideas for story lines over her next few years. I'm also using this story to explore my own interpretation other more minor characters in the Harry Potter universe, which I'm quite excited about. There will be a few OC's but lots of characters will be canon. It will all become clear in a while. Please let me know what you think so far, I love all reviews good or bad! :)**


End file.
